Summer Away From Smallville
by Cassie Redwood
Summary: Chloe visits the island of Jade, France. She meets guys and must choose who she wants, while her mom undergoes chemotherapy.
1. Summary

**Title: **Summer Away From Smallville

**Summary:** Sixteen year-old, Chloe Sullivan is sent to live with her Uncle Sam, in Jade, France, for the summer, while her mother goes to Star City for Chemotherapy. Lois doesn't like her, but her younger cousin, Lucy, is pleased with her presence. While, on vacation she meets many amazing and somewhat cocky guys and must choose which one she wants to be with. Someone gets shot, someone cheats, and someone hosts the biggest party of the summer.

**Characters: **

Chloe Sullivan

16

Clark Kent

17

Oliver Queen

18

Lois Lane

17

Lana Lang

16

Lucy Lane

15

Jimmy Olsen

16

Lex Luthor

19

Arthur Curry

18

Victor Creed

17

Alicia Baker

16

Sam Lane

Bart Allen

14

Pete Ross

17

Moira Sullivan

Lionel Luthor

**Author's Note:** I will not identify what couples will be in the story, because I have not decided myself.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Well, this really sucks."

The school bus had dropped Chloe Sullivan ten blocks from where she actually lived. The weather was unusual, even for Smallville. Pellets of ice and snow were coming down harder then when she'd been in geometry, daydreaming about Smallville High's amazing quarterback, Clark Kent. She pulled down her beret and tightened the hold she had on her messenger bag. 'Of course, it wasn't her being offered free rides in Clark's blue pickup' she thought to herself as she walked along the sidewalk 'Abby was, her and her plastic new look, thanks to the help of her mother.'

Her day had sucked big time even before she got to school, thanks to her dad for picking her up late from her mom's apartment to take her to school. She'd been waiting for him, as always, and he showed up half an hour late, which gave her thirty minutes to get her homeroom at school or she'd have detention, again. And of course she was late and unfortunately was given detention with Principal Kwan, which made her almost miss her bus, which didn't even travel all the way to the apartment's downtown in Smallville, so of course, she was about five blocks from her home now, dying from the cold. The sun was hiding behind two dark clouds, forming what looked like a gateway. Ice and snow were forming around the top of her loafers, and her lips were chapping up as the wind whipped her blond hair, against stiff cheeks. The tips of her toes walked felt numb and clammy as she walked on, three blocks until she reached home.

Suddenly, a loud home could be heard approaching her from behind. Chloe turned to see a familiar face behind a familiar red convertible.

"Sullivan!" Alicia exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"Baker?" Chloe questioned looking through the passenger side window, "wha-what are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl say hi to an old friend?" Alicia asked lifting the shades she was wearing up over her head, to reveal luminous eyes.

"Not when it's you," Chloe laughed staring at Alicia's sudden blank expression.

Alicia's blank expression turned into an icy glare and she said, "Just get in the car."

Chloe sighed, threw her bag in the back seat and hopped into the front.

Alicia pulled a small lever; the convertible top began to come down to shield them from the larger falling hail.

"So…you up for going to the mall?" Alicia asked staring straight ahead at the road that lay before her.

Chloe stared at her in utter bemusement. Alicia continued down the road, passing Chloe's apartment.

"So, what's this all about?" Chloe asked staring Alicia down like a hawk.

Alicia rolled her eyes and then a smile began to form on her face as she pulled up to the mall's parking lot.

"I just wanted to spend some quality time with my once, good friend," Alicia batted her lashes and plastered a fake smile on her all too perfect face.

Chloe thought for a moment and then nodded, opening the passenger side door, with her messenger bag, and stepping out onto the gravel covered ground of the parking lot.

Alicia pulled an umbrella out from under her seat and opened it over Chloe and her.

"Alicia, yo-"

"If you say anything, you lose the umbrella," Alicia said flatly with a grim expression as they neared the entrance.

The door automatically opened for them and as they entered Alicia closed her umbrella and shook the remaining slush off of it.

"What are we doing here?" Chloe asked with a suspicious glare.

"We're here to shop," Alicia informed Chloe, flashing her gold card, and pulling her into a boutique called 'Maze' "like the good old days. On me."

Chloe thought about the idea. She did miss hanging out with Alicia. They'd always been good friends. Until Clark came along.

"Okay," Chloe finally answered with a half-smile. A relieved smile formed on Alicia's face and she pulled Chloe over to a rack of bathing suits.

"Let's find you a two piece!" Alicia exclaimed thumbing through the rack.

"A two piece, in this weather, you've got to be kidding me," Chloe scoffed.

"Just pick something, um…just in case," Alicia sneered.

"Hmmm," Chloe looked over the rack at two snickering faces.

"How about this one?" Alicia pulled out a yellow two piece with a pink heart over each breast.

"How about no," Chloe replied as tossed it toward her face.

"Your right, you'd never be able to pull it off. How about this?" Alicia sniffed.

She held out a plain turquoise bikini top with an adorable pair of guy styled madras print trunks.

"Cute," Chloe stared at it. It screamed her, but she didn't seem too interested in it, like she had with Clark, which ended her friendship with Alicia and started their bitter rivalry.

"You still a size four?"


End file.
